Far Away
by Soda is Sexy
Summary: Soda and Steve have been best friends since elementary. What happens when Steve moves away?


_Alright, here's yet another attempt at a good story. This one I had a personal connection to...I hope you like it..._

**I don't own The Outsiders**

Far Away Chapter One

Soda's POV

"Whew! 8:30! You know what that means?" I raised my eyebrows up and down real fast at my best pal Steve Randle. He put his elbow next to mine.

"Sure do! It means partay!" We laughed and jumped around. We both checked out at the same time, turned off the lights, locked the door and left the DX Gas Station. We got into Steve's car and headed for my house. I silently hoped that Darry remembered to make cake, because I didn't. Steve always loved to eat chocolate cake when we got home from work. We raced each other to the door, and got to the door at the same time, but we both didn't fit. We both fell to the floor, laughing and looked up to see Darry's smiling face. That was something different.

"You two are a bunch of clowns, you know that?" I picked myself off of the floor and looked Darry in the eye."

"Yeah I know that." then I burst out laughing again and peered in the fridge. Yay! Chocolate cake!

"Yay! Chocolate Cake!" Darry did remember. I got out the plate and a few forks. Me and Steve ate about half of it, then I gulped down a glass of chocolate milk. Steve looked at me.

"So, whatcha doin this weekend?" I moved my eyeballs around in my head.

"mmm...I dunno. Why? You takin me on a date?" I smiled the irresistible smile.

"Maybe. How's about we goin to the Nightly Double with Evie, and that one girl you met at the DX and go see that scary movie. You know how scary movies are great on dates..."

"Steve, I meet a million girls at the DX a week. Which one am I supposed to take?"

"Well, I dunno, how many numbers ya got?" I reached into my work pants and pulled out a wad. Steve's eyes got wide.

"Holy Moses! How many numbers ya got?" He repeated.

"I dunno" I giggled. I reached and picked a random one. I know, I know, its wrong and stuff, but I actually liked the girl I picked out, and I remember her. She had blonde hair. Or was it brown? I kid. She actually had strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was beautiful. Not skinny, but that's okay. Her name was Grace. What a pretty name. I actually didn't want Steve to see that I really didn't pick it randomly, because he made fun of her for being fat. She wasn't that big, and I don't know why he made fun of her.

"What about that Grace girl?"

"Oh yeah that fat chick?" I brought my eyebrows together.

"She's not that bad. Plus, she was really nice and sweet. Looks aren't everything you know."

"Says the boy who worships his hair." I jumped on him and rubbed his head.

"Hey! Knock it off!" We began rolling on the floor and wrestling. While we were on the floor, Steve looked up at the clock. It was 11:34.

"Uh, hey, I better get goin, I got school in the mornin. Think about this weekend, kay?" I lay on the floor while he got his shoes on.

"Yeah, see ya." The door shut and an engine started and slowly faded. I looked up at Darry.

"Hey, where's Pony?" I honestly forgot about that kid.

"Pff, take a guess."

"Homework..." I said in a disappointing tone. That kid was always doing homework. I went to our room to find him asleep on a pile of books. It looked like he was studying or something. I dragged him into bed and pulled his shirt off and his socks to where he was in his jeans only. I covered him up and turned off the light.

"Soda?...Is that you?"

"Yeah, baby, go to sleep. It's late."

"Soda, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, baby. Go ahead."

"Darry yelled at me for getting a D on a test. It's not fair. You dropped out and I get one D and he freaks. That was why I was studying so hard. I'm trying to make it up."

"Ahh...he just wants to make somethin of ya. He's proud of ya, he really is. Darry's just a guy who doesn't like to show his feelings. He really loves you and is proud of you. Now go to sleep okay? Love you."

"Love you too, Soda." I shut the door and walked out. I changed my mind and walked back into the room. I climbed into bed and threw my arm across my baby brother.

* * *

Steve's POV 

I walked in the door to find all the lights on. My dad was actually in a good mood, I could tell. He was watching TV, wasn't smoking or drinking, which was good already.

"Hey, son."

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Nothing. Why were you out so late?"

"I was at Soda's." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Here, I'm sorry for kickin you out last week." I pocketed the bill.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Yeah listen son, I gotta tell you something."

"Okay." he looked at the hole in the carpet. I did that once when I dropped a cigarette.

"Well, we're moving. I finally got a decent job, but we have to move."

"Oh, you mean decent, so we are just moving to a Socy sub down a few blocks?"

"No, son, I mean to California, moving." I just looked at him and blinked.

"What? What about school?"

"There's schools in California, son" he laughed.

"Oh, I'm glad you think this is funny! What about my friends?"

"Oh, you can make new friends!" Yeah, he said it like making a new best friend was like baking a plate of cookies. Well making new friends isn't easy. There's only one Soda.

_Alright...I tried to make one that I've never read before. I hope this ones never been done. Please review! If I don't get many, I won't continue...so please review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
